


Hidden Secret

by valblue1314



Category: Danny Phantom, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Depression, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Injury, M/M, Trauma, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valblue1314/pseuds/valblue1314
Summary: Danny Fenton is moving to Jump City, Sam and Tucker end up moving there as well and Danny is less then happy about it. One day they drag him to a party and he ends up meeting Robin, the leader of the Teen Titans. Robin realizes something is a miss when Danny seems scared of something but Danny refuses to talk about it. When a strange teen with white hair shows up he starts fighting criminals in the city, the teen seems fearless when it comes to fighting criminals but he runs away whenever he sees the Titans.Can Robin figure out what's going on and help Danny or will he turn his back on him like everyone else?





	1. A New Start

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! For those of you that know me I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while, for those of you that don't welcome! The chapters for this story won't be very long and updates will be slow but I hope you like the story anyway!

Moving is supposed to be about starting a new life, a fresh start, a clean slate, but that’s not always what happens. You see, sometimes things follow us, whether metaphorically or physically depends on the situation. But for a boy, one named Daniel Fenton, this was both metaphorical and physical because everything followed him when he moved.

Danny came home one day and his parents offhandedly told him they were moving as he walked up the stairs to his room. Danny didn’t stop walking when he heard the news, he kept walking like they hadn’t said anything at all. However, when he got to his room he smiled for the first time in a long time, he was actually excited.

His excitement was short lived though because when he told Sam and Tucker the two actually convinced their parents to move as well. How they accomplished that Danny would never know but that didn’t matter because now he was dreading the day they’d move. Danny looked around his room before he began packing, his walls were completely bare due to never owning any posters.

His room was rather boring really, maybe he’d make his room in the new house less boring if he could. Danny sighed before he started packing, since he didn’t have much to pack he only had two medium sized boxes. The furniture would be taken in the moving truck so he didn’t need to worry about that which was good.

Once that was done Danny just waited for the moving truck and he put the boxes in the truck when it got there. He helped his parents and sister load boxes into the truck right after that and it wasn’t long before almost everything was put in the truck. He saw Sam and Tucker and the two called out to him, Danny hesitated for a second before he walked over.

Once Danny got to the two Sam smiled, “Oh come on, smile Danny, aren’t you excited?”

Danny shrugged and Tucker smirked, “What’s the matter, are you sad about leaving Valerie or something?” Danny wanted to tell Tucker that he was wrong but he couldn’t, not because he would actually miss Valerie but because of what might happen if he did. Danny thanked his lucky stars that someone else called out to him, “Fenton!”

Danny turned in the direction of the voice and saw Dash and Danny almost smiled, yes smiled. Danny walked up to the jock while Sam and Tucker gave him strange looks but he didn’t care at the moment. Danny stopped in front of the jock and didn’t look him in the eye, “Hey Dash.”

“Hey, so are you moving or something?”

Danny nodded, “California, I don’t know what city though.”

Dash looked a bit shocked and sad, yes sad, you see for the past month or two Dash had started being nice to him. After seeing some mysterious bruises on his arm Dash decided to be nicer to Danny and the two were almost friends now. Danny had been a bit freaked out at first but when Dash told off the other popular kids for picking on him he started to believe the jock.

Dash thought for a second, “Let me see your phone.”

Danny raised an eyebrow but he complied and gave the teen his phone, Dash was surprised that he didn’t have a password or something but he shrugged it off. Dash grabbed his own phone and after a few minutes he handed Danny his phone again. Danny took it and saw that he had a new contact, Dash gave Danny his phone number.

Danny looked very confused but before he could say anything his mother called to him. Danny looked at her for a second before turning to Dash again, “Sorry I have to go.” Danny actually looked Dash in the eye for the first time since, well, ever really, and Dash saw something he hadn’t expected, fear.

Dash was shocked and Danny started walking toward his mother when Dash called to him, “Danny!” Danny stopped due to his shock, Dash had never used his first name before, Danny turned to look at the jock again. “If you need anything keep me in mind okay?”

Danny looked Dash in the eye for the second time and Dash saw some new emotions, confusion, disbelief, and a glimmer of hope. Danny smiled, it was a small but genuine smile, and Danny nodded before he ran toward the Fenton Assault Vehicle and got inside. No one questioned the interaction and Danny had stopped smiling but that didn’t really matter at the moment.

The family of four drove off and Dash waved as they left, Danny waved back with a small smile on his face again. It took several days to get to California, it was pretty much a blur to Danny and when they finally got to California he jumped out of the FAV to stretch his legs. The movers started moving things into the house and Danny looked around at the other houses.

The houses were all two story houses but some of them were shaped differently and they were different colors as well. Some of the houses had green lawns, flower beds with colorful flowers out front, and other things around the house. Some of them had yellow lawns with little to nothing else to make them look nice, it was different but nice in an odd way.

Once Danny’s furniture was in his new room he moved his few possessions into the room and looked around. The room was completely white but Danny smiled a little when he remembered that he had paint in one of his boxes. If he needed more he could buy it or ask Pandora for some, she let him paint when he visited her and if he asked she might let him take some.

Danny decided to unpack and he put everything away within an hour or so, his powers made it easy. Being a halfa had it’s advantages, being able to levitate objects was just one of several because it made things like unpacking easy. Once his things were put away he wondered what he should do but the universe seemed to answer for him when the doorbell rang.

Danny heard his mother answer and Maddie called up to him, “Danny, Sam and Tucker are here!” Danny cursed under his breath, Sam and Tucker had probably gotten there before them and had already started moving in as well. Danny walked down the stairs and his friends smiled at him but he didn’t look them directly in the eye and his smile was fake.

The three went outside and walked around for a while, Danny didn’t speak much and he never really smiled. To anyone that didn’t really know him it would seem real but it was far from that, it was a cracked and broken imitation of his real smile. Danny was relieved when the two decided to go home, Danny headed back home and he suddenly realized how tired he was.

Danny walked home and he went to his new room before he drew his curtains closed and laid down to go to sleep. When Danny woke up hours later it was night and Danny decided to go for a nightly flight, he’d have to stay invisible though. Danny transformed and he flew out of the house and into the cool night air that smelled of ocean water.

Danny smiled, it was the biggest and happiest smile he had shown for what felt like years to the halfa. He had probably been flying for about half an hour when he heard an alarm going off with his enhanced hearing. Danny flew down without thinking and he saw a giant creature made of cement running down the street.

Danny saw a large bag slung over it’s shoulder that looked like it had money in it, why a cement creature would need money was a mystery to him. Danny quickly got in front of the creature and turned visible, the creature stopped and glared at Danny. Danny smirked, “Didn’t your mother ever tell you that stealing from a bank is wrong?”

The creature seemed to actually scowl at Danny before it dropped the bag and charge at him. Danny waited until the creature was just feet away from him before he jumped and landed on it’s back. The unexpected weight caused the creature to lose it’s balance and fall onto the road face first.

Danny smirked and the creature seemed to get very angry before it got up and attacked again. Danny continued to dodge the creatures attacks and didn’t even notice a group of strangely dressed teens show up. The teens ran over to where they heard the heavy footsteps that no doubt belonged to Cinderblock.

They saw him running around in the same general area and they were confused until they got closer. A white haired teen that they had never seen before was dodging Cinderblock’s attacks like he wasn’t in danger of getting seriously injured. The teen was smirking and he seemed to decide that he had wasted enough time and he kicked Cinderblock in the chest.

Cinderblock fell onto his back and he seemed to get angrier before he got up and tried to attack the teen once again. The glowing teen smirked before he punched him in the face, first with his right and then his left, then he kicked him in the head. The teen proceeded to grab his wrist and throw Cinderblock over his shoulder like he weighed absolutely nothing.

Cinderblock hit the ground and he seemed to be too dazed to get up and and the teen put his hands on his hips with a satisfied look on his face. The Titans were all shocked and Beast Boy finally spoke, “Dude.”

The teen tensed and immediately turned to them with a startled and slightly scared look on his face. His eyes widened and he took two steps back, the expression on his face said ‘oh shit’ and he panicked slightly. He actually looked into Robin’s eyes but he quickly looked away as he turned around to run.

The Titans were going to stop him but after he ran a few steps he flew into the air and disappeared within seconds. The heroes were shocked and confused but the sound of police sirens snapped them out of it. As soon as Cinderblock was in police custody they all went back to the tower while they thought about what happened.

Danny flew straight home and silently panicked in his room, how could he have been so stupid? His black coat got caught by the air behind him because of how quickly he was pacing, his white boots didn’t make a sound on the carpeted floor. His white gloved hands were getting tangled in Danny’s white hair and he was shaking a bit, he was having a panic attack.

Danny sat down on his bed and took several deep breaths and after several long minutes he felt better. Danny looked at the floor and tried to think of something to distract himself from his panic. Danny remembered when he changed his outfit, when the ghosts found out the truth they made him a new costume.

His coat didn’t have his symbol since he never really liked it and it was a reminder of her, he didn’t want to remember. Danny wore a white short sleeved shirt under the coat with black pants, he also added a white belt to the outfit. He always wore the hood on the coat and he liked this look, it made him feel a bit more confident.

Danny had been shocked when the ghosts had given it to him but he was happy and accepted the clothes with a smile. Danny smiled just thinking about it, now that he was calm he could think about this logically. Danny transformed so he was human and turned on his computer, maybe he’d find answers on the internet.

Danny typed something in and found something within seconds, there was a group of heroes in this city called the Teen Titans. There was Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven; Danny thought for a second and the pieces slowly started falling into place. Jazz probably asked to move, Sam and Tucker might have been in on it which is why their parents agreed to move so soon.

If that’s the case they probably wanted to move here because there were already heroes here. Danny wouldn’t have to be a hero anymore so he’d have more free time and that meant… this wasn’t good. He couldn’t just let it happen, he liked being a hero and he wasn’t going to stop now, there were a few problems with that though.

Danny could run around Amity all he wanted but this group of heroes might not be too happy with some new super powered teen in their city. They could even decide to lock him up and give him to the police, the police would give him the the GIW, and the GIW would practically hand him into the arms of death.

Okay, maybe he was overthinking this a little but he had a reason to be worried with how his life was. Danny sighed and held his head in his hands, what was he going to do?


	2. The Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, slow updates, but here's the next one!

Several days passed and Danny kept stopping crime in Jump city but it was mostly people robbing banks or mugging people. He was currently going after some guy on a bike that had blasted the wall of the bank and stole everything he could before running. Danny flew a little faster and once he was right next to the bike he grabbed the guy and set him on the sidewalk.

Danny used his powers to stop the bike as he tied the biker to a lamp post while the guy yelled at him and tried to get away. Once Danny was sure that the biker wasn’t going anywhere he was about to leave when he heard a voice. “Hold up!”

Danny froze and looked at the one that spoke, he remembered that his name was Cyborg and Danny didn’t look him in the eye. Before anyone could say anything Danny flew into the air and disappeared yet again and the Titans were beyond confused. Danny flew home and sat on his bed before transforming, that was the second time that he ran into the Titans.

The Titans were once again asking themselves who the mysterious teen was before Johnny Rancid started yelling. He tried to get out of the strange rope the teen tied him up in but he couldn’t get out before the police arrived. Once the biker was taken away the Titans went home and Robin went to his room to think for a bit.

This was the second time they had seen the teen and it was a bit odd, he stopped two criminals. Robin heard that over the past few days other criminals had been stopped and were taken to the police but no one saw who stopped them. Something told Robin that the teen had done it but he didn’t know why the teen was doing this.

When the teen looked into his eyes for a split second there was pain, fear, lost hope, and complete despair. The look seemed to tear Robin apart, another teen Robin’s age had been through something so horrible that they were just broken. Like the world would hurt them every chance it got and he lived in constant fear of that happening to him.

The boy looked like he was sixteen years old, Robin was scared to think about what could have happened to him. Was that the reason why he was a hero, because he didn’t want anyone else to get hurt like he did? Robin sighed, if he ever got the chance to talk to the teen he was going to find out who he was, he didn’t seem bad.

Danny didn’t know when he fell asleep but when he woke up he looked around his room and sighed. He got up and went through his usual morning routine, he skipped breakfast so he could leave the house before the rest of his family got up. He ran out of the house and he wondered around town for a while to familiarize himself with it.

After several long hours passed Danny was a bit happy, he had found some places he wanted to visit eventually. When it was about four in the afternoon Danny reluctantly went home and when he opened the door he snuck upstairs. Not even ten minutes after he closed the door Jazz barged into his room and Danny forced himself not to jump.

Jazz crossed her arms, “Sam and Tucker called, we’re going to a party that starts at eight so get ready.” She closed the door and Danny seemed to freeze as he processed her words, since when did any of them know anyone well enough to go to their party? Danny really didn’t want to go to a party but he knew what would happen if he said no so he just silently cursed the world.

When seven thirty rolled around Danny heard a knock on the door and he quietly groaned, “Fuck, this is going to be hell.”

Danny heard Jazz answer the door before she called to him, “Danny, hurry up!” Danny reluctantly left his room and went to the front door, he made it look like he was making eye contact with the three but he wasn’t. They left not long after that and walked to wherever this party was, it took a bit longer then it should have to get there.

By the time they got there the party had already started and Danny’s ears already hurt from the loud music. As soon as Danny got a chance he got away from the three and stayed near the food table. Danny made sure not to drink the punch since he wouldn’t put it past someone to spike it and he waited until he could leave.

Robin wasn’t sure how it happened but he had somehow gotten dragged to a party by Beast Boy. He had apparently talked to some girl and she asked if they’d all come to her party and Beast Boy being, well, Beast Boy, he said yes. After talking to all of them he managed to get them to go and Robin was seriously regretting his decision.

After ten minutes of being dragged around by everyone but Raven he had enough and hid near the food table. Robin crossed his arms with an irritated look on his face when he heard someone talk, “Not much of a party person either huh?”

Robin looked at where the voice came from and he saw someone leaning on the wall next to him. He had black hair and blue eyes and he was smiling but Robin thought there was something off about it, like it wasn’t real. He was wearing a red jacket, a white shirt, blue jeans, and red converse, he made it look like he was looking Robin in the eye but he wasn’t and the hero could tell.

Robin shrugged, “Not really, I was kind of dragged here.”

The black haired teen laughed a little, “I feel your pain, I got dragged here by my two friends and my sister.”

Robin couldn’t help but smirk, “Oh really, where are they?”

Danny pointed to three people across the room, “I got dragged here by them, so who dragged you here?”

“The other Titans, mainly Beast Boy though.”

Danny hummed, “I’ve heard of them, well you I guess, but I don’t know much aside from your groups name.”

Robin nodded, “At least your not a fangirl or something.”

Danny laughed a little, “I am a proud non fan male and plan to stay that way.”

Robin smiled, “I’m Robin, what’s your name?”

“Danny, nice to meet you Robin.”

Robin smiled a little more, “So why’d your friends drag you here?”

“Apparently they wanted me to be social because we all just moved here and I don’t talk to a lot of people.”

Robin looked confused, “Then how did they even know about this?”

Danny sighed, “Unfortunately they’re way more social then me, so why’d the other Titans drag you here?”

Robin groaned, “Beast Boy talked to the girl that threw this party and said we’d come.”

Danny gave Robin an awkward smile, “Sorry, at least you can hide at the food table, I wouldn't recommend drinking the punch though.”

Robin raised an eyebrow, “Why?”

“Because some guy drank three glasses of it and ended up being a very happy drunk.” Robin laughed and the two kept talking for another hour or two until Danny’s luck ran out.

“Danny!” It was Sam and she sounded pissed, this wasn’t good, Danny became tense immediately and Robin’s eyes widened a little. Danny turned to Sam who looked like she was out for blood and once she was in front of him she started yelling. No one paid attention to it because the music was loud and they couldn’t really hear it but Robin could and he was shocked.

Robin was having a hard time believing that the two were friends, Danny wouldn’t look at her and he seemed afraid for some reason. When she grabbed Danny’s wrist to drag him away he flinched and stumbled a little as he was dragged off. Robin was going to stop her but some people blocked the way, Danny turned back and actually made eye contact before he smiled and waved goodbye.

Danny flinched again as Sam’s grip tightened and the other two joined them as they left, Robin didn’t feel right about this. By the time he got to the door the four were already gone and a horrible feeling settled in Robin’s chest. A horrible sinking feeling that something bad was going to happen, Robin cursed himself for not doing something sooner.

A little less then half an hour later the Titans left the party and Robin could still feel that horrible feeling. Danny didn’t try to get away from Sam as she dragged him and she told the other two to go on without them. They did and Danny knew what was going to happen, ten minutes later he was on the sidewalk and Sam left.

Danny dragged himself to his feet and walked home, well more like limped because his leg hurt like hell. When Danny walked through the front door of his house his parents were there and they didn’t seem too happy. Danny started to shake a little and he froze, his heart beat faster and he’d he lying if he said he wasn’t terrified.

Another half hour passed before Danny was left alone, he felt like he’d start to cry but he forced himself not to as he managed to walk upstairs. Danny walked into his room and went to the bathroom before he took out a medical kit and opened it. He started carefully cleaning his wounds and wrapping them, as he did he felt tears fall from his eyes.

He hardly made a sound as he cried in his bathroom, there was blood on the floor now and everything hurt. Danny wasn’t sure how long he cried but by the time he stopped he was tired so he finished taking care of his wounds. He packed up the medical kit and put it away before he limped to his bed and sat down before laying down.

Danny hated this but there was nothing he could do, being abused by his friends and family was normal now. If he told anyone they’d get in trouble so he just kept his mouth shut and let it happen, no matter how much it hurt.


	3. Help

It had been two days since the party and Danny’s wounds were mostly healed so he could at least move around without it hurting. He had gone to visit Pandora and asked to borrow some paint, she was more then happy to give him whatever paint he needed. He stayed in his room all day and painted a night scene in the room and he was happy with it.

He painted it to look like you were in a steep valley and the rocks that made up the walls were covered in moss and other plants grew between the cracks. There was a shallow stream at the bottom and the moon reflected off of the water, as well as the stars. When he was done he hid the paint and made sure there wasn’t any paint on him before he made himself some food.

He didn’t want to eat but he had to so he forced himself to eat before he went to his room and transformed. He flew around town and when he heard or saw a crime he went to stop it, he stopped three and felt a bit happy. When he went back home close to one or two in the morning he transformed mere seconds before his parents threw the door open.

It started with a kick and went downhill from there, it hurt but Danny managed to not make a sound as he was hurt by his parents. After what felt like hours, but was really only about twenty five minutes, his parents stopped and left the room. Danny felt tears form in his eyes and he couldn’t stand to be in the house at the moment after what just happened.

Danny transformed quickly and teleported, he ended up at a park and no one was around which was good for him. Danny transformed again and he sat under a tree as he cried, he made very quiet noises that showed that he was crying. He just wanted it to stop, this had been going on for years and he just wanted it all to stop.

Robin and the other Titans had been chasing a criminal and Robin had somehow ended up at the park. They had all split up to find the troublemaker and this is one of the places Robin decided to check. After searching for a while he was about to leave when he heard something, it sounded like crying.

Robin wasn’t sure why but he felt like he had to find whoever it was that was crying so he followed the sound. After about a minute he got past some trees and saw someone crying under a tree, after a few seconds he recognized who it was. “Danny?”

Said boy looked up with fear in his eyes and when he tried to back up his back hit the tree as he kept sitting on the ground. Robin saw the tears that were still falling from his eyes and something else that shocked him, bruises and some blood. Robin stopped breathing for a minute and his heart seemed to stop as well, his eyes widened in shock.

Danny calmed down just a little when he saw that it was Robin but he was shaking a little and he looked scared. Robin took a small step forward, “Danny, what happened?”

Danny quickly wiped his tears away and he wouldn’t look at Robin, “Nothing, I’m fine.”

Robin walked up to Danny and knelt in front of him, “You’re in the park, alone, at night, and your crying. There’s blood on your clothes, you have bruises that look like they were made recently and you can’t say you fell because I know that’s not true. Danny, who did this to you?”

Danny looked Robin in the eye, shock, fear, and pain were the most evident things that Robin saw. There was also a bit of confusion and what Robin could only describe as relief, Robin had no idea why he was relieved though. More tears soon gathered in Danny’s eyes and the injured teen looked down so his eyes would be hidden by his hair.

Even with Danny’s hair hiding his eyes Robin could see the tears falling from his eyes and he felt his heart break. Robin slowly got closer to Danny before he sat down next to him, he hesitated for a second before he hugged Danny to try and comfort him. Danny tensed for a minute but once he realized that Robin wasn’t going to hurt him he calmed down.

Danny gripped Robin’s shirt like he’d get hurt even more if he let go and he buried his face in Robin’s shoulder as he cried. Robin ran a hand through Danny’s hair hoping that it would help and he pulled Danny a little closer to him. Robin felt pure rage when he thought about the fact that someone must have done this to Danny.

The poor teen was terrified and crying because someone had hurt him, he was more angry then he had ever been in his life. He wanted to protect Danny if someone tried to hurt him again, he wasn’t sure why he wanted to protect him so much but he did. He had only met him one other time before and yet he felt like he’d go to hell and back for him.

For some reason Robin also thought of the white haired teen, he looked so scared when he looked at the Titans. Yet he didn’t seem to be scared of the criminals he caught at all, what was missing from this strange puzzle? Robin forced the thought out of his mind because he wanted to make sure Danny was okay, which he clearly wasn’t.

Robin wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that but Danny eventually let go of Robin and wiped his tears away yet again. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to do that.”

Robin gave Danny a confused and worried look, “Why are you apologizing?”

Danny glanced at Robin before he averted his gaze again, “Aren’t you mad?”

Robin’s eyes widened, “Why would I be mad, I’m not going to get mad at you, especially when you didn’t do anything wrong.”

Danny finally looked at Robin, he was shocked and confused, “Why, every time I did that they-” Danny suddenly stopped talking and he tensed again like he expected someone to hurt him.

A thought popped into Robin’s head and it horrified him but he knew it was a likely possibility. Robin spoke slowly, “Danny, who are they, who are you talking about, who hurt you?”

Danny started to shake and he started to breath quickly as he shook his head a few times. His hands got tangled in his hair and Robin soon realized that he was having a panic attack. Robin reached out to Danny but he stopped, getting too close to Danny might just make it worse. Robin took a breath before he spoke, “Danny, you need to calm down, just breathe okay?”

Danny managed to nod and tried to slow down his breathing, after several minutes he had calmed down and Robin was relieved. “Are you okay?”

Danny quietly sighed as he brought his knees closer to his chest and wrapped his arms around them as if to protect himself. “Does it even matter?”

Robin froze for a split second before he answered, “Of course it matters, you matter.”

Danny’s eyes widened a fraction before he looked down and his eyes were hidden by his hair again. “Why do you care so much?”

Robin opened his mouth to answer but he stopped, he actually didn’t know why he cared so much. Sure he was a hero and he was supposed to help people but a part of him felt like it was more then that. Robin looked down, “Honestly, I don’t know, I just do, when your friend dragged you away at the party I tried to run after you but you were already gone.”

Robin hesitated before he spoke again, “Did your friends do this to you?”

Danny thought about all the times his friends had hurt him, or his parents, and how many times Jazz had verbally abused him. “They aren’t the only ones.” Danny didn’t realize that he said that out loud, it was quiet but Robin still heard it.

Robin looked shocked and slightly horrified, he was really hoping he was wrong, “You mean someone else hurt you too?”

Danny suddenly got up and he started shaking again, “No, I mean, my parents-”

Robin quietly gasped, “Your parents?”

Danny flinched and he started to panic again, “I didn’t, they, that’s not-” Danny took a few quick breaths before his hands got tangled in his hair again, “Damn it!”

Robin stood up soon after Danny did and he carefully reached out and touched Danny’s arm gently. Robin expected Danny to move away from him but he didn’t, he just stopped, like he was waiting for something to happen. After a minute Danny suddenly moved again, “I have to go.”

Danny quickly turned to leave but Robin quickly grabbed his hand, “Danny, wait.”

Danny stopped and Robin quickly took something out of his utility belt, “I won’t make you tell me what’s going on.” Robin took Danny’s hand and placed a small card in it, “I won’t do anything if you don’t want me to. But if you ever need help, if something happens, or if you need someone to talk to promise me that you’ll call.”

Danny stared at the card for a second before he suddenly hugged Robin, the hero was a little shocked but he immediately hugged Danny back. He didn’t know why but he liked hugging Danny, he didn’t mind when his friends hugged him but he liked hugging Danny. Danny spoke after a second, “Thank you.”

Danny let go soon after and ran off before Robin had any time to react but he couldn’t help but be happy. He was really hoping that Danny would call if anything happened but that same feeling that told him Danny was going to get hurt said that he would call. Robin didn’t get any more time to think about it when his communicator went off and he answered it.

The other Titans caught the criminal they had been chasing so he headed back to the tower and thought about what happened with Danny. Danny ran until he was sure he was a safe distance away from Robin before he transformed and teleported. He reappeared in his bedroom and he transformed again before he crawled into bed while holding the card Robin gave him to his chest.


	4. Just A Phantom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is long overdue.

Danny woke up the next day and he couldn’t help but smile at the card that was still in his hand. Danny put it on his nightstand while he took a shower and after he was dressed he put the card in his jacket pocket. Danny left the house before anyone woke up and he ran down the street to get away as fast as he could.

His parents might not be up yet but Sam and Tucker might have woken up by now and he didn’t want to see them. Once Danny was in town he stopped running and he walked around as he wondered what he should do. Danny eventually came across a library and shrugged before he went inside and looked at the books in the first section he came across.

He ended up finding a book on astronomy and he looked at it a bit sadly before he sat in a nearby seat to read it. Danny used to want to be an astronaut but Jazz had yelled at him for hours saying he could never do it. After a while he believed her, not that he thought he had much of a chance anyway but that destroyed his dream.

After reading for over an hour Danny heard a loud noise and the ground shook a little which surprised him. He got up and ran out the front doors of the library to see six teens fighting the Titans and the heroes were losing. Danny’s eyes widened and he quickly hid before he transformed and he watched the scene from his hiding place.

One of the six teens, a guy that was large, stupid looking, and hairy, walked toward the weakened Titans. The closest one was Robin and the ape looking guy raised his arm to punch Robin and Danny moved before he could even think about what he was doing. Danny flew at the villain and kicked him in the face which sent the teen flying a few feet and Danny gracefully landed on the ground on his feet.

The other five villains looked shocked before one with pink hair tried to attack him but Danny dodged the blast. He went to punch her but a guy with one eye stood in front of her and twisted a knob on the side of his helmet like thing. A shield appeared around the two and Danny punched the shield which shattered like glass from the force.

The guy flew back and hit the girl, the two fell to the ground and Danny heard running behind him. He turned and saw five guys with a division symbol on his chest, it was pretty easy to guess that he could make copies of himself. Danny mentally sighed before he blasted all of them, the original was the only one left and Danny rolled his eyes.

He sensed something behind him and when he turned a guy that reminded him of a vampire attacked him. Danny used his arm to protect himself and the vampire guys cape cut the palm of his hand and he hissed. Danny kicked him in the stomach before punching him in the face and the guy went down after that.

Not even a second later the ground near Danny’s feet was blasted and Danny saw a kid wearing green. He had a metal thing on his back and spider legs were coming from it, Danny growled quietly before he ran at the kid. He jumped at the last second and landed on the kids back, he phased his hand through the metal thing and tore several wires out of it.

The kid dropped like a rock and Danny used his powers to slow down his decent so he wouldn’t get hurt too badly. The kid, however, kept calling him obscure and rude names so Danny hit a pressure point and he fell unconscious. The six teens had been knocked out and Danny then remembered the cut on his hand, it was starting to hurt a lot.

Danny was about to leave when he heard footsteps and someone grabbed his wrist and his eyes widened. He turned thinking it was Sam or something but when he saw Robin he calmed down just a little but he was still tense. Robin saw the fear in his eyes and he immediately thought of Danny but he forced the thought out of his mind.

Robin also noticed that he made it look like he was making eye contact but he wasn’t which also reminded him of Danny. Robin looked at the teens injured hand, “You’re hurt.” The teen pulled his hand away and Robin saw that he wasn’t as tense now, “Will you let me take care of it?”

The teen took a step back and Robin hoped he wouldn’t just run away, “I won’t hurt you, I just want to help.”

The teen seemed to think for a minute before he sighed, “Fine.” Robin couldn’t help but smile a little and he lead the teen to the T-car and grabbed the medical kit. The teen kept his hand close to his chest like he was trying to protect it and Robin gently grabbed his hand.

Robin looked at it and opened the medical kit, “Can you take your glove off?” The teen hesitated before he took off his glove and watched as Robin cleaned the wound as carefully as possible. Robin glanced at the teen before he spoke, “So what’s your name?”

The teen hesitated as if he was wondering whether or not he should answer, “Phantom.” Robin smiled a little before he wrapped up the wound and once he was done Phantom took his hand away and put his glove back on.

Robin gave Phantom a concerned look, “Are you okay?”

Phantom looked away, “Does it even matter?” Before he could respond Phantom turned around and quickly disappeared leaving behind a shocked and confused Robin. The hero stared at where Phantom disappeared and he remembered Danny saying that same thing. He wasn’t sure why they seemed so similar, maybe it was because of how scared they were, but he wanted to find out.

Now that he had Phantom’s name he might be able to find out something about him, if there was anything at all. The other Titans kept an eye on the hive members and when they were taken by the police they all went back to the tower. Danny flew back to his house, it was still day time and it was late enough that his parents were probably out.

Jazz had an interview with a collage that day so the only ones that might bother him were Sam and Tucker. At that exact moment there was a knock at the front door and Danny quickly grabbed a pair of black gloves. He put them on as he walked to the door and he hesitated before he opened it and Sam and Tucker were standing on the other side.

Danny put on a fake smile and made it seem like he was looking them in the eye, he didn’t want to see them. Tucker spoke, “We’re going to walk around town, wanna come?”

Danny wanted to say no, he wanted to shut the door and never speak to either of them again. He knew he couldn’t do that though, the last time he did that they got pissed, he never tried that again. Danny mentally sighed, “Sure, one second.”

Danny quickly grabbed his bag from his room and followed the two into town wishing he could just stay home. Sam and Tucker talked while Danny trailed behind them, to a trained eye he looked absolutely miserable. Sam and Tucker dragged Danny to several different places and before he knew it several hours passed.

Danny had been unfortunate enough to have to carry all of the stuff Sam and Tucker bought and Danny’s hand really hurt. Danny ended up taking a wrong step and everything came crashing down, the halfa had injured his ankle when he fell and he hissed in pain. Danny then remembered Sam and Tucker, they looked pissed, Danny quickly got up despite the pain.

He ran and dove into an alley before transforming and teleporting to the first place he could think of, the park. Danny sat on a bench and felt the pain from his ankle once again, running hadn’t been a good idea. Then again if he hadn’t run then Sam and Tucker would have done much worse so he wasn’t going to complain.

Danny sighed and leaned back on the bench, he put his hands in his pockets before he felt something. Danny took something out of his pocket and saw that it was the card Robin had given him. Danny hesitated before he grabbed his phone and dialed the number on the card, he looked at the send button for over a minute before he pressed it.

Robin had been in his room trying to find information on Phantom for hours and he hadn’t found much. He found ghost stories, lore, and even movies involving ghosts but nothing on someone named Phantom. Robin rubbed his eyes before his phone buzzed, there were very few people that knew his number so he was a bit confused.

Robin didn’t recognize the number but he immediately remembered giving Danny his number and he answered the call immediately. “Hello.”

Danny hesitated before he spoke, “You said to call if something happened.”

Robin’s eyes widened, “What happened, are you okay?”

Danny was surprised that Robin sounded so concerned, “Well you can’t say that I didn’t fall this time, I kind of fell and got hurt.”

Robin knew Danny wasn’t telling him something, “What happened after you fell?”

Danny mentally sighed, “Well, my friends got kind of mad so I sort of ran away.”

Robin heard the slight fear in Danny’s voice and he felt a weight settle in his chest, “You got hurt didn’t you?” Robin spoke softly and Danny froze, no one had ever sounded like they cared when he was hurt before.

Danny felt like something was stuck in his throat, “I hurt my ankle when I fell, it’s not that bad.”

Robin frowned sadly, he had a feeling that Danny would never admit that he was in pain no matter what happened to him. “Where are you?”

Danny wondered if he should tell Robin or not but he decided to at least try and trust him. “The park.”

Robin nodded even though Danny couldn’t see it, “I’ll be there as soon as I can, don’t move.” Robin hung up and quickly left his room, he grabbed his motorcycle before heading toward the park going way faster then he should. Once Robin was at the park he turned off his motorcycle and ran into the park to find Danny.

It didn’t take long to find him since he wasn’t far from where Robin found him last time. When Danny heard a stick break he tensed and Robin put his hands up, “It’s okay, it’s just me.” Danny calmed down a little and Robin sat down next to him, “Are you okay?”

Danny looked at his hands and Robin noticed the black gloves he had on but he chose to wait before saying anything. “I’m fine, my ankle doesn’t hurt that much anymore.”

Robin frowned slightly, he knew it probably hurt but Danny probably wouldn’t admit it. Robin thought for a second before he stood up and picked Danny up bridal style, the injured teen immediately clung to Robin. Danny looked at Robin, “I can walk you know.”

Robin smiled a little, “Humor me.” Danny huffed but didn’t say anything else and Robin’s smile widened a little, before he started walking.

Robin carried Danny to his motorcycle and Danny gave him a strange look, “What are you planning?”

Robin almost laughed, “Since it’s getting late and you’re hurt I’m going to take you home.” Robin set Danny down on the back of the bike and the halfa couldn’t help but smile as Robin sat at the front and started the motorcycle. Robin then thought of something, “Have you ever ridden a motorcycle before?”

Danny smirked, “You just now decided to ask that question?”

Robin crossed his arms, “I was a little too worried about whether you were okay or not to remember.”

Danny paused for a second before he laughed, “You’re weird you know that?”

Robin stared at Danny before he smiled, he liked hearing Danny laugh, “Well since you seem to be fine with riding a motorcycle I’ll take you home.” Robin was about to start driving when he paused before turning back to Danny, “Um, where do you live?”

Danny tried to stop himself from laughing but he couldn’t, he laughed again before he told Robin where he lived. Robin started to drive and Danny immediately put his arms around Robin’s waist so he wouldn’t fall. They were both quiet the entire time but Danny liked it, the wind, the blur of the things they passed, and being with someone he felt like he could trust was nice.

Robin went a bit slow on purpose to prolong getting to Danny’s house and leaving him with his parents. Robin had a feeling that they also hurt Danny and he hated having to bring Danny home knowing that he might get hurt. When they finally stopped in front of Danny’s house Robin seriously considered asking Danny not to go inside.

Robin had to fight the feeling of dread he was getting, Danny got off the motorcycle and Robin got off a few seconds later. Danny didn’t want to go inside but he knew he’d have to eventually so he resigned himself to his fate. Robin stood next to Danny, “Are you okay?”

They both knew what Robin was talking about, Danny nodded, “I’ll be fine.”

Robin gave Danny a sad look before he spoke, “Call me if anything happens, okay?”

Danny smiled at him, “I will, thanks.” Danny took a step before he hesitated, Robin gave him a confused look and Danny did something he hadn’t thought he would do. Danny kissed Robin on the cheek and bolted into the house before Robin could say anything.

Robin stood there in complete shock for a minute before he smiled, he felt like he could fly. He wondered how the hell it took him that long to figure out that he liked Danny, he felt like a moron for taking that long to figure it out. Robin quickly went back to the tower and when the other Titans tried to talk to him he just walked past them.

Danny ran into his house before quickly and quietly sprinting up the stairs and into his room. He was freaking out a little, he had no idea why he did that or what Robin thought because Danny hadn’t stuck around to find out. Danny sighed before he just took care of the wound on his hand and got ready for bed.

Robin sat in his room and stared at his phone before his mind said ‘fuck it’ and he picked it up. Robin quickly typed something and sent the message, now he just had to wait and hope he got a reply. Danny’s phone went off and he raised an eyebrow before he checked it, Robin had texted him.

‘I like you too by the way.’

Danny smiled and blushed a little before he decided to reply, ‘Good, now it won’t be awkward the next time I see you.’ Robin laughed at the text and he thought that he might as well be a little weird and he sent a smiley face. Danny laughed a little when he saw it and the two went to sleep feeling happier then they had in a long time.


End file.
